Users are increasingly turning to network resources, such as remote servers executing “in the cloud,” to perform various tasks, such as to store data, process programs, and share information with multiple users and terminals across the world. While an early versions of cloud computing included services such as web-based email, such as Hotmail or Gmail, cloud computing has since evolved into cloud based storage and manipulation of documents, photos, movies, and computer programs. These cloud based services can serve minimally as a backup, or more ambitiously as a replacement for traditional desktop computing. As cloud-based computing services continue to evolve and provide enhanced processing power, greater storage, faster networks, and ubiquitous access to one's data, the utility to human beings likewise increases.